


Ive been feeling every second

by habitxgolden91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Harry Styles, Crush, Eventual Smut, Kind of Sad Louis, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, M/M, Mutual Pining, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitxgolden91/pseuds/habitxgolden91
Summary: You know your first `love´ first crush, that’s Harry. And you're over the crush, but still has that little feeling of protectiveness over them. And you want their attention and just want to make them happy? That’s harry. He first met Harry in 6th grade, two years before high school. And when they started high school he just happened to be in his class. And Louis was very pleased with that, he`d secretly hoped for it. And the thing Is they have history, harry and Louis. When Harry first joined their class, Louis got this massive crush on him, how could he not. Harry has green eyes, curly hair, dimples, and he's so funny and kind. So obviously Louis tried to talk to him and be subtle with a tiny bit of flirting, except he was thirteen and was anything but subtle. He would talk to everyone a little bit louder in hope for him to hear, tease him and just very obviously try to flirt. And he stared, a lot, he didn’t even realize he was doing it, it wasn`t intentional.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	Ive been feeling every second

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> this work is complete ficiton.  
> It's 2 am and I've had this idea about a fanfic like this so I decided to go for it. I'll update more this is really short and it has a pretty good storyline in my opinion.  
> Be patient with me.  
> I'm writing a lot from my own experience and stuff so it can be a bit messy at times.

Louis is in class and he's staring again. It's quite embarrassing, and it's not like he has a crush on him it's just, complicated. You know your first `love´ first crush, that’s Harry. And you're over the crush, but still has that little feeling of protectiveness over them. And you want their attention and just want to make them happy? That’s harry. He first met Harry in 6th grade, two years before high school. And when they started high school he just happened to be in his class. And Louis was very pleased with that, he`d secretly hoped for it. And the thing Is they have history, harry and Louis. When Harry first joined their class, Louis got this massive crush on him, how could he not. Harry has green eyes, curly hair, dimples, and he's so funny and kind. So obviously Louis tried to talk to him and be subtle with a tiny bit of flirting, except he was thirteen and was anything but subtle. He would talk to everyone a little bit louder in hope for him to hear, tease him and just very obviously try to flirt. And he stared, a lot, he didn’t even realize he was doing it, it wasn`t intentional. 

And everyone noticed. And they teased. And  every time they played truth or dare, they had to kiss. They  obviously always refused but there was this one time th ey were walking home from a  friend's house with a couple of  mates . Louis,  Louis's best mate,  Zayn , Harry,  Harry's best mate  Liam ,  and  N iall and his girlfriend. It was a pretty quiet night until H arry and  Liam , the idiot that they were, decided that if Louis and H a rry kissed  Liam and  Zayn would kiss. You see Liam and Zayn had been going out for a while, but they  hadn't kissed, they were thirteen .  So, it was Liam's idea, that he and  Zayn would kiss then Louis and Harry would kiss. It was really fucking stupid, yet everyone agreed. Louis only agreed because  Zayn is a pussy, he is though with everything except feelings and kissing in front of loads of people, Louis didn’t really think Zayn would do  it, so he agreed. 

It took them thirty minutes of their way home, but they did kiss. And then Louis and Harry kissed. It was nice,  didn’t last  very long , two seconds max. After that, it became a thing, every time they played a game with their mates they would have to  kiss, and it was okay? But he  didn’t really think  Harry had any feelings for him,  which looking back on  it Louis  probably  didn’t have that many feelings for harry but he really wanted to be  close . 

Harry and Louis were kind of close though. Despite everything, they were pretty good friends for a while there. They texted a lot and hang out sometimes. And there w a s that one time where Louis had been in a family birthday and  he was chatting to Harry when harry just suddenly called him. “are you home?  I'm really bored and kind of wonder if you wanted to hang out for a bit?” he sounded nervous and a little out of  breath . Louis was so mad at his whole  family for having a birthday when harry was texting him.  Regardless he just said he was at a birthday party but he`d text him on his way home. He did, they hung out, it was nice.

After a while, though they weren't really friends anymore just, friendly.  And that leads him  too tight now. Sitting next to harry styles and wanting to talk to him or just look at him.  They  weren't really next to next to each other, there was a lot of space between them, but he was the closest desk from  him, and he was about an arm  length away. Sometimes they talk, not mu ch, just little comment here and there. 

Louis  isn't much of a  social butterfly  anymore, he thinks that might be a part of why he and harry  isn't very close anymore. Louis used to have a lot of friends, talked with everyone. Louis  wasn't really the ins ecure type, always a bit  causes about his weight but that w a s pretty much it. Then his  friends kind of  started to turn on him  without much reason and he was kind of alone for a while. When he started high school it got worse, he had one friend, Zayn. But he couldn’t always lean on  Zayn because  Zayn was cool and had other friends.  Louis also has other issues. 

Then the day is suddenly and  he's out the door. He's always the first to leave the c lassroom gets a bit full  with twenty-one students in it and it freaks Louis out. So  hes practically running out of the  classroom by the end of the day, plugging in his earbuds and wal king home. He lives around ten minutes away from school, but Louis is just a slow walker, could get to school in five minutes but Louis uses ten.  Sometimes he walks  with Liam, but he often walks another way that’s faster through the woods. 

Louis walks home, checks the mailbox for any mail, it's empty,  walk the dogs, he has three, and goes to bed. That’s his routine after school and he ki nd of likes it like that. Sometimes he'll do a bit of reading or  clean his room, but that’s only If  hes in a  particularly good  mood . 

*

He feels like shit. Complete utter shit. Louis for one is ten minutes late  for school and his mom is yelling at him for being late. Normally he would wait till the next class would start so he wouldn’t  have to open the door and have everyone stare at  him, but he  doesn’t want to tell his mom that, so  hes just says it's rude to  interrupt . His mum  isn't having it and  practically forces  him out of bed. S o  hes walking to school twenty minutes late, cold and tired and really fucking scared. He hates walking in  Infront of the whole class, everyone  staring at him, wondering why  hes late. H e gets  self-cautious , what if he has something on his face, what if his hair is greasy, all the what-ifs. 

So he just stands there for a bit.  In his brown jacket, he got from his grandfather, a black beanie and doc martins, ou tside the door, staring at it. It's  painted red with thei r schedule on it. It’s a really fucking ugly shade of red and it's old, just like the school. Then suddenly the door opens and hits Louis  square in the face. 

“Fucking shit” Louis  exclaims ,  cause that really fucking hurt.  Fucking hell that hurt.

“Shit sorry, didn’t know you'd be standing  there” A nd fuck. That’s Harry Styles. And you know it didn’t hurt that much he was okay.

“ No, it's fine, why the fuck  would I stand right  Infront of a door? That’s  pretty  s tupid ,  innit ” And Louis is talking  too much, so he gives harry a tiny smile and brushes past him and walks inside the classroom and sits down. And everyone is staring at him, and he thinks his nose is bleeding. 

The day  doesn't get any better. Zayn  isn't at school, which is unusual. You can say a lot about Zayn but  hes always kind of there,  it's always Louis that  disappears, not Zay. He might be a tad  dramatic, Z a yn could just be sick or too tired  to go to school.  But since Zayn isn't  there Lo uis is all alone, so he sits at his desk listening to music and just tries to hide his discomfort. 

But Louis is having a  really shitty day.  An d when he thought it couldn’t get  shittier, he falls asleep, in the middle of class.  And hes woken up by none other than Harry St yles. 

“Hey mate schools over and  everyone's gone home,” Harry says in a careful voice. Eyes soft and green.

“If everyone's left, why are you still here?” Louis asks, voice full  with sleep and eyes foggy.

“Someone had to wake you up, right, ” Harry says “Come on,  I'll walk with you” Harry continues,  a nd okay Louis didn’t know they were walking the same way. He knew where Harry lives, been there  multiple times , he just didn’t know what way Harry  referred to take. Louis nods and starts packing his bag. 

They pack their stuff in silence and walks out of the school.  It's cold and snowing outside and Louis  is not  dressed for this  wheatear .  Sure, he has  his jacket, beanie, and doc martins but he is a lways cold. 

“ Didn't sleep well last night?” Harry asks after a few moments of silence. 

“You could say that” Louis hummed. He doesn’t like talking about himself, makes him feel like  hes boring people whit his  talk.

“What do you  mean ?” Harry asks, brows knitted  together like  he's really trying to figure out what Louis meant.

“I mean curly, that I slept around  forty minutes last night” Louis says,  amusement in his tone. Harry is  really cute.

“That  isn't good  for you” harry drag on “you need between seven to nine hours of sleep to get the most out of your day with maximal energy” And what th e fuck. What kind of sixteen  year old says that.

“What?” Louis laughs. Shocked and bemused. Then harry looks at him with plain confusion and  it's probably the funniest  thing Louis  has seen in months  and it just makes him laugh more. 

“ It's been fun  curly, but this is where we  part ways,” Louis says as they come to Louis's house. He turns his back to  Harry and starts walking towards his house, he hears harry muffle a good bye, and then  hes on his way  as well . 

It becomes kind of a thing after that. Walking together. They chit-chat about mindless stuff nothing really  important and it's nice. Louis looks forward to i t every day. Just because he doesn’t have many friends doesn’t mean he doesn’t like  people , he just likes a certain crowd. 

*

One month goes by, walking with harry everyday home from school until  H arry isn't at school and Louis feels a little pang inside him. Nothing big it's just sad. The  school day is short. It's  Friday and they end early. Hes on his way home and he's determined to have a great day. Every  Friday Louis, HIs mom, and his grandma  go grocery shopping.  Louis' grandma is a  seventy-nine-year-old woman who lost her husband two years  earlier . She  isn't sick,  she's just old a nd needs to help.  So, Louis and his mom  go shopp ing with her every  Friday and carry her bags, and keeps her company. 

This Friday is no different so around two o`clock  they're in the car to pick up grandma. She lives five  minutes, so it doesn’t take long. And it carries on from there,  Louis' grandma,  carol, talks a lot so the conversation is easy. Carol talks about nothing and everything on the car ride to the  grocery store. Shopping with carol and his moms take s a good two hours minus the drive.  But  it's over before he knows it and  he's suddenly at Carol's apartment unloading the groceries. With a kiss on the cheek  hes on his way  back to the car and on his way home. 

Louis loves  Fridays . He eats candy, drinks energy drinks, and just fu ck s around in his room. Painting,  listening to  music , redecorating  anything he can think of. Until the energy wears off aroun d one  Am and he feels like shit. That’s when he decides to go to bed.

He  doesn't sleep for long, an hour maybe. Because his phone starts ringing, h e  presses answer without looking because who the fuck calls at three am in the morning if it isn't important. 

“Hello?” Louis asks and to be honest he's already half-asleep

“Could I come over?” And why the fuck is  harry styles  calling him at three am asking if he can come over?

“Uhm yeah okay” And why the fuck doesn’t Louis say no


End file.
